


Cant Handle These Lumps

by Saraga_arts



Series: Gumlee One-Shots [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraga_arts/pseuds/Saraga_arts
Summary: a chubby gumball being pampered by his boyfriend





	Cant Handle These Lumps

**Author's Note:**

> it's not as long as the other but i thought it was cute

 

  
  
※※※

"So, mister Lee, next question from your fans! This one’s gotten A LOT of retweets, wow! So, it says, and I quote, 'You could've dated any hot model easily but you still chose _'that guy'_ (you know who)” she says in brackets “just curious why you didn't go for something a lot better. Signed, your biggest fan." The anchor looked a bit weary, her smile completely saying how uncomfortable she was with that question and knew how rude it sounded but it wasn't her place to not ask. She was given questions and forced to ask.

Marshall on the other hand, one of the most famous singers who also doubled as the best model was clearly offended. "Biggest fan..." He mumbled before scoffing. He ran a hand through his hair as if he were thinking up a reply, his angered expression replaced with a quirky smirk quickly, a moment of fan-service for the viewers. "Well, I couldn't find anything better." He simply stated, moving his hands back in front of him and clasping them in a professional manner. "He's smart, he's talented, he makes me happy, he knows my likes and dislikes, he's beautiful and I know why this question was asked. Because he's a little over weight, right? And that's perfect for me because of that, he gives the best hugs in the world! I don't want anything else and I don't think I'd be happier with anyone else in the world besides my, Barnaby." A genuine smile was on the musicians’ lips, encouraging everyone at the studio to let out an elongated 'AW' of adoration. Some viewers, of course, weren’t pleased by the answer. Jealousy and hate raging through their veins but Marshall could care less. It’s not the first time he’s gotten hate.

The anchor was now not uncomfortable at all, but rather pleased by the others answer and hoped that she could meet the other after the show and clarify how supportive she was of their relationship. "Moving on to the next ques-..." Her voice was cut off by a soft click.

  
※※※

 

"Oh, come on bubs! The next question was the best one!" Marshall groaned, complaining to his boyfriend who’s lap he was cuddling in to.

Gumball sat on his bed with a sour expression, not liking what the TV was showing him and therefore, had turned it off. He knew that Marshall loved him and he loved him back just as much but Marshall was a top notch model whilst he was an overweight nerd. "You know you didn't have to lie, right?" He spoke softly as he put the remote on to the bed side table, right before laying down next to his boyfriend. Gumball wasn't really obese but he was close to it, something he was since the day he was born and was bullied about a lot --even by Marshall but that was when they were 6. The media obviously hated this because a hot model should always be with another hot model or someone equally as hot or famous and no one else, that was a rule set in stone. If the model didn't approve, they'd either have to stay single forever or be kicked out of the company they model for albeit for Marshall, it was quite the opposite. He was getting more publicity and sponsors because of how stupidly stubborn he was being about this. 'Hot model chooses an obese partner' seemed to be every newspapers headline.

Marshall squinted his eyes, looking at the other in disbelief for a moment before climbing on top of the other and laying on the others chest, forcing Gumball to breath slightly heavily. "I didn't lie. I meant what I said there." Before Gumball could protest, Marshall placed a soft kiss on the others chin, shushing the others remark momentarily. "I love you so much, Barnaby. I don't care what others have to say. I'm the one who's known you since you were a chubby little five-year-old and I'm the one who's dating you, years after. They can all suck a big ol' bag of d-..."

"Marshall!" Gumball interrupted, giving the others back a soft tap to 'punish' the other for using such language, only getting a chuckle from Marshall. "I know but still... Wouldn't it have been better if you dated that sports model, Fionna? She was beautiful in every way and I'm just 'big' in every way..." he sighed, having super low self esteem and confidence to compliment himself or appreciate what he had. Honestly, it wasn't even his fault he was so chubby, it was his works. He always ate and baked to cope with his stress and his job included A LOT of stress. And besides, he doesn't like the term fat, he preferred 'big boned'. Marshall didn’t like that though, he preferred Gumball as is and no other way.

Marshall sat up and just smiled. "And it's fine to be 'big', bubs. Because  _that_  'big' can make me feel so good. ~ If you know what I mean. ~" Marshall winked and Gumball groaned, a soft blush growing on his cheeks. Of course he'd make a dick joke in such a serious moment. "Anyways," he continued, "Fionna and I flirted for a while, she had the hots for me -as like any other person- but she wasn't my type. More like my younger sister but that's about it. The only person I've ever been able to be happy with is you. And Ashely but she was abusive and manipulative and a massive bitch. Something you're not. Because you're just as soft on the inside as you are on the out, and I absolutely  _love it. ~"_ Marshall then leaned down and placed another kiss on the others tuft of pink hair, before kiss down the others temple, cheek, jaw and then finally, the others lips. Well, he tried to but Gumball didn't let him kiss his lips just yet.

"You mean all of that, right...?" Gumball asked wearily, afraid that this might just be all a lie. If it were a lie, it wasn't worth keeping it though, he didn't believe he was worth all the lies just so he could be happy; he wasn't worth the happiness. It was something he strongly believed in especially after his last boyfriend. "Rick said the same things but... guess where that landed me..." Rick was Gumball's last ex, they weren't in a happy relationship at all, a very unhealthy one in fact. At one point, the others verbal abuse got so bad that Gumball stopped eating completely just so he could lose weight and be loved by his boyfriend -wrong way to think but he was desperately longing for the other to stop and accept him. The only reason he stayed with Rick for four years was because there would be random moments where he'd be accepting of Gumball and would actually 'love' him, but that was usually only when he wanted money or a favour to be done. This gave him small hope that things might be ok between them one day but they never did. But that's the past and it shouldn't be brought up again, it was a mistake that Gumball still regrets but is glad it happened. He got Marshall in return, didn’t he? On top of that, he learnt the difference between love and abuse.

Marshall's face saddened, his expression showing exactly how hurt he was by that remark. "Don't compare me with that bastard, Barnaby." He stated sternly, his pained expression turning to slight anger. "He was beyond horrible to you! He didn't deserve you and sometimes I think I don't deserve you... And I'll do everything I can to make you happy... But..." Gumball chewed on the inside of his lip, regretting bringing up the topic along with all the bad memories. "If you think I'm like him... I'll l-..."

Gumball quickly sat up and engulfed the shorter, raven haired male in a tight hug, but not too tight though. "No! You're nothing like him!" Gumball further buried his face in the others neck, taking a few seconds to stay like that before pulling away and smothering the others face with so many kisses that Marshall could feel his face starting to get wet and quite red. "I need you with me... I just feel sometimes that you're the one who deserves better then a pile of fat..." He spoke softly before wiping away the wetness on the others face with his sleeve. It was a genuine thought he’d spend hours on and tried not to get overwhelmed by but would always fail.

Marshall's smile grew bigger and bigger with every kiss, not minding the wetness at all and in fact, preferring this affection over any other. "I love you for what you are, Barnaby Gumball. Don't you forget it. You're not 'a pile of fat', you're a person. You have a personality. You have feelings. You're just as lovable as any other person in the world. Accept Rick, Rick can go jump off a cliff with Ashely." Marshall laughed and Gumball only smiled. "I'm sorry I left you alone for six years, I had to go abroad for training but if I were here oooh, I'd be the first person to claim your buns, not that bastard." Marshall went back to being mad, but this time mostly at himself for leaving his best friend in the hands of the worst type of person he could think of. Well, when he left, he didn't know about Rick, it was two years after he'd left that Gumball started dating him and Gumball would've dated the other longer if Marshall didn't force out what was wrong from Gumball in one of their daily video calls. When Marshall found out how bad things were for Gumball, he canceled the rest of his training and flew straight back to Gumball and broke the abusive relationship as fast as he could. The two didn't start dating right after though, they were still just friends until Marshall realized how important the other was to him and actually wouldn't mind being more then just friends. That was roughly two years after Barnaby's breakup. Now it's been five happy years of them being together and they both couldn't have wished for anyone better.

Gumball didn't know how to respond, he was just so happy to have the other in his life, who appreciated him for who he was and that was far more then enough for the nerd. His eyes were welling up with soft tears as he tried really hard to muster up a sentence that could express how grateful he was but nothing in the entire English language could make that up. Marshall understood the struggle -having been there multiple times for Gumball- and just simply connected their lips together, moulding their lips in such a passionate kiss that they both swooned. As much as they both wanted this kiss to last forever, they both had to pull away for much needed air, their lips still tingling with a sensation that made it seem like it was their first time kissing and it made them both laugh. "I love you." Gumball spoke, brushing aside a tuft of the others long strands of hair and taking in how hot his boyfriend actually was.

"I love you too." Replied the raven haired male, a toothy grin on his lips. "You know; the next question the anchor was going to ask me was whether I was the one who topped or you but you turned the TV off. And of course, I didn't tell her but I think I've forgotten the answer myself, mind reminding me who does what while having sex? You big nerd. ~"

Gumball rolled his eyes, a smirk still on his lips "hmm, I think I've forgotten too... And I'm tired..." He was only teasing, of course he was going to treat the other, he wanted to show the other exactly how much he loved him in every way possible. "But maybe you can convince me~"

※※※

The two laid beside each other after their 'activities', soothing silence in the room. Gumball laid flat on his back whilst Marshall curled in to the others side, drawing circles and hearts in to the bare skin, loving the other far too much to even think about drawing any sort of obscenity and end up tainting the skin. Neither of them wanted to speak and neither of them minded it. It was only time before they fell asleep, letting morning bring another day for them to cherish together.

 


End file.
